The next generation
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: OK what is my problem why can't you just give my freakin fic a try!!! PLs R&R chap 1-5 Finding out
1. Finding out 1

A/n May I ask what I am doing wrong how come no one reads this fic please if some one will please tell me if you are reading this I just don't get it I would update more and make longer chaps if I thought it was worth it but seeing no one barely reads it why should I put more effort in it all and all I think it is a good fic if you look over the Sp And Grammar I am getting better though ask my good friends Black speed mistress if you do not believe me review gimme pointers and tell me why you are not liking it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What wait he was the one making fun of Harry" " Yes him and Harry don't get along well I hope you being both there sister will stop that now I must bid you a good bye" " Good bye Salzar Raun" She gave them both big hugs and walked out of the room and met up with Harry and took him back to the train waving good bye to all of her ancestors.  
  
Back to where we were  
  
  
  
" So now do you get it"? " Yes I do, it is really cool that I have a sis" " You know you're not my only Brother" " You mean I have another brother" " No I am sure that some one told you how mom got pregnant with me right?" " Yah" " Well that death eater was Lucius Malfoy Making Draco Malfoy my Brother but not yours" " Dang it sucks to be you" ' Yah or does it Maybe Draco is one of the Order I will go take a look and see if he is a worthy person of it then I will go check out more people and for the next week I will be watching them for the Qualities the only one I will not watch for is getting along because that can change' Kat thought silently " Well I am going to go get ready you may tell Ron and Mione about me you and Draco but the rest is to stay secret until said alright" " Yep talk to you later sis" He said Giving her a Big Hagrid hug  
  
Kat open the door to the compartment and told Ron and Hermione who where talking to the kid with the frog that they could go back in but while she talk to them she noticed a faint glow in there eyes 'they must be worthy people for me to keep an eye on' She also noticed a girl that was talk animatedly with them had the same bright glow 'she looks a lot like Ron she must be his sis another worthy so far that is three one more it must be Draco it has to be' she walked into the next compartment and saw here other brother " Awe Draco may I have a word?" She asked innocently and also noticed that glow 'yes' 


	2. Finding out 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
They Sat and talked for 2 hours. Then Kat got up to go change. This was the perfect chance to say what the trio has been itching to say " I like her" " Me to" " She is perfect" Ron announced " Now Ron I wouldn't go that far" " No Silly For the fourth Marauder" " Yeah we can ask her when she gets back if she wants to trail it and if she is good than we will accept her fully" " Sounds Perfect" " What happens if she is in Slytherin"  
  
" We break the Rivalry we will hit two birds with one stone" Hermione said to Ron " Huh why Would we want to do that" " It is a figure of speech dear" " But if it doesn't work we will have to use the Obliterate spell ( It is like Obliviate but it is used for certain memories)" " Ok deal" Just as Ron said that the compartment door opened. It was none other than " Malfoy" Ron spat like it was a dirty word " What do you want Malfoy" Hermione hissed trying to keep her cool " I just wanted to return this to you" He said pushing in a Frozen Kat " What did you do to her?!?!?!?!?" Harry yelled Grabbing on to Ron's robe to hold him back " Why whatever would you mean" " She is FROZEN you BLODDY GIT" Ron yelled trying to escape Harry's grasp " She got angry with me and tried to fight me so I froze her" He walked out of there compartment with a HUFF. Just as Hermione was about to say the counter curse and Kat got up and said " Is he gone" Before Hermione could say a word " Uh yeah but-" "I'll explain Later" " How did you get mad at Malfoy what did he do to you" " Oh he insulted my Family" " Are you a Half blood or muggle born?" " No I am the Purest blood you can find" " Really, what's your Last name" Ron asked " I can't say until I talk to Harry alone no offence" " None taken we will go change and hex Malfoy " have a Nice time" Kat said and turned to Harry " What is you need to talk about" " Let me show you my only mission was to get you alone and deliver you to my ancestors" Kat said 


	3. Finding out 3

Chap 3  
  
  
  
" Yo-your ancestors you aren't working for Voldemort or the Slytherins Heir are you" " Well No to the first and the second it isn't what you think." " Then what is it?" " Let me show you Please trust me " Why Should I" He Hissed " Because I am your sister now If you let me show it'll explain it's self!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ok" Was all he managed getting out. She took out a necklace with two hearts attached on the Left heart there was there was a lion on the left with A golden G but the color Scarlet. On the right there was a snake With a Green Golden S. On the bottom left there was a Badger and a Yellow Golden H On the Bottom Right there was a Badger with a Blue golden R on it On the other side In Beautiful Golden Old English Letter it said The Order Of Phoenix. " Touch it" Harry did as he was told and the room started Swirling and then it disappeared and another room appeared With 2 men and 1 woman sitting there. " Hello Harry I am Godric Gryffindor" said The man on the Left Side " I am Helga Hufflepuff" Said the woman on the right " And I Harry am Merlin, and we are you Ancestors and are here to tell you of your heritage" Said the last man who sat in the middle of the two. Harry Just stood there and starred at them in disbelief. " Your dad had my Blood and your mom had Godric and his wife's Helga" Said Merlin. " But I thought my mom was a muggle born?" Harry said coming out of his daze " No dear your mom's Parents were well kind of well her dad was Voldemort and her mom was his right hand still is if I am correct but you mom was as sweet as ever no one new of her relation with the Riddles she had ran away and changed her name and finally Her dad and mom caught up with her and well killed her and her husband and tried to kill her two babies one she was still pregnant with I will explain that in a min and you it was your power and your sisters that put him out of power " " What about me aunt?" " She was a squib and disowned by her dad and mom" " Explains why she hates Magic Folk" " Yes now you see you have some rather special gifts and we are here to tell them to you" Godric spoke for the first time since he introduced himself. " From my side you can talk to animals" Helga spoke up too " And mine you can turn into animal you please out of the four houses that is.. Oh yeah and a phoenix too" Godric Explained " Wow. So what about Kat" Harry said remembering his newfound sister which he noticed was know where to be found " Well your mom was out on a errand one day and she was." he sighed and continued " She was Raped Bye a Heir of Salzar and Raun( I cant spell it let alone pronounce it correctly pls lemme know how) who was a deatheater and was impregnated by him but your dad preformed a spell to put some of his blood into her making her the heir of all which is why Voldemort wanted her dead and you because yo and her would be stronger than him so he sought out you mom the only other person besides her, James and Voldemort new of her baby which was Sirius Black, and the only reason he new was because he helped perform a charm that made it so know one could see she was pregnant she did this too with you she like to keep things a surprise" " So that makes Kat the heir of all right" " Yes" " We must go now but before we depart we have some gifts for you" " From me here is a sword Light as a feather but as deadly a snakes poison but not even a Phoenix can heal a cut form this and it will show up to you when ever you call for in mind or spirit and can sense when you are in need of it" Merlin said " And from me you are getting a Golden Phoenix" Helga said " And me you get this" He said holding out a necklace with a Silver dragon rapped around a marble ball. " Whenever your stuck in a position that you need to get out of it will light up and a baby dragon will appear but is as strong as a full grown and it will take you to where you say to" " Wow I do not know what to say" " Say nothing we must now bid you a good bye" "Thank-you so much Godric, Helga, and Merlin" Kat walked back in and the where back in the train.  
  
  
  
Please visit my website at www.geocities.com/slytherins_rogueangel/hogwart sorry I can't write more it is 12:45 Am and I must go to bed thank you all reviewer I love you all hope u like the Chappie till next time ?Slytherin's Angel? 


	4. Finding out 4

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~Rewind~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Back to where they fist came in  
  
Kat looked around the familiar setting and noticed Raun and Salzar were missing she scanned the room once more and saw over in the back there was a door open with Salzar in it waving her to some over she walked over there and went in shutting the door behind. This was the first time she was in another room " Hey Kat" Salzar said " Hello Salzar can I help you" " Yes, we have another Mission for you but you mustn't tell anyone of until the time is right" He explained " ok" " Here are four Items and Four Pets and a few other needed items we need four more people for the Order Of Phoenix" " The Order of what" " Phoenix, we need two Guys and two girls that are loyal, you all can get along with, will never betray the others, and are strong" " Now you will have help while picking these people now when one of the four are showing one of these qualities in your eyes you will see the item light up in them so you must be watching at all times it may take awhile because some will have to learn one or two of these okay" " Yes sir what are the Items" " They are A key that can open any lock even one's with the most strongest charms, A Book that can be any book that the owner says but will not change forms just pages, A dagger that will never betray it's owner it will always be there when it is called and is shaper than anything in the universe, and a wand that can perform any magic and is made of gold so it will not break it has a royal Phoenix feather and unicorn's blood in it, It will come when it's called it may even be able to help the owner make new spells, All these Item will only work for the owner" Raun said " about the wand I thought it was really bad to slay I unicorn" " We didn't slay it, it gave some blood willingly" " I see" " Now for the animals, A snake with poison that not even a Phoenix can heal, A Dragon that won't grow but will always get stronger, A hippogriff that will stay the size too, and a eagle with fire wings. Now all these animals the only time they will get bigger is when you need transportation," " What about the dragon" " It will come when it is called other wise it will stay hidden" " Alrighty then so all I have to do is find the four trust worthy people" " Basically, One more thing we just have found out that the death eater that you-know has married and has a son so you have another brother he is only a half brother to you though his name is Draco Malfoy".........  
  
Well I would have had this up earlier but..... I have to baby-sit on weekends and with Christmas comin up it is hard to write a lot so yes it is short please bare with me and if you would be so kind to leave an e-mail addy for me I will let you know when ever I update after Christmas I will have a nice long chappy for you but until then You will have to be happy with the short ones 


End file.
